


Dirksexual

by phils_eyelash



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phils_eyelash/pseuds/phils_eyelash
Summary: The group had a silent agreement, they didn't talk about Dirks past unless he brought it up. They all knew that his past wasn't a happy one so they thought it best to leave it alone. Not to say they weren't curious. So when Todd woke up to Dirk in his living room, covered in blood with a bullet wound in his side after being gone for three months talking about blackwing Todd was willing to give him all of his attentionThis is my first ever fanfiction so please tell me what I need to improve on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think and what I need to improve on in the comments. Thank you for reading.

The group had a silent agreement, they didn't talk about Dirks past unless he brought it up. They all knew that his past wasn't a happy one so they thought it best to leave it alone. Not to say they weren't curious. So when Todd woke up to Dirk in his living room, covered in blood with a bullet wound in his side after being gone for three months talking about Blackwing, Todd was willing to give him all of his attention.

“Dirk!” Todd said dropping the bat he had grabbed thinking there was an intruder. “Yes hello Todd!” Dirk replied with a huge, yet pained, smile, “I'm currently in a bit of a predicament if you maybe have some bandages, or even a towel, or mayb-” Todd ran off ignoring the rest of Dirks rambling in favor of getting him something to stop the bleeding. As he came back with a towel and gave it to Dirk to press against his wound he started questioning him, “Where have you been!? Have you been shot!? Why aren't you at a hospital!??” Todd asked frantically. Dirk winced pressing the towel to the bullet wound in his side “1. I've been with Blackwing, not willingly of course, 2. Well yes Todd, clearly I have been shot, you would make a horrible detective, and 3. I don't want to be traced but I will probably need stitches so maybe you should call Farah.” Todd gave a frantic nod before pulling out his phone and calling Farah. Once he knew she was on her way, probably with Amanda, he took Dirk and led him to the couch, carefully sitting him down as painlessly as he could manage.

Dirk was losing a lot of blood, Todd was honestly confused about how he had managed to get up all the stairs to his apartment considering. “I dizzzyyy” Dirk slurred as his adrenaline started fading. Dirk slouched onto Todd putting all of his weight on him. “Dirk you need to stay awake!” Yelled Todd pushing him back up. “I'm not tryyinggg to ssllleeep Toddddd!” Dirk protested, still slurring heavily “I wannnt a hugggg” Todd was confused but pulled the detective in for a hug anyway “I missed you Dirk, You better get out of this alive or I will resurrect you and punch you in the face.” Todd threatened. Dirk let out a giggle “I will tryyy foooorrr youu Todddd. I- I loove youu Tooodd.” Todd was shocked but then Dirk went limp in his arms. Todd looked down to see that Dirk had fainted. “Dirk!” Todd yelled, slightly shaking him as the door burst open and Farah and Amanda ran in.

Farah checked his pulse “He still has a heart beat it's faint but it's there. I need to stitch him up now and get a blood transfusion going.” Todd wasn't even going to ask why she had all the supplies for a blood transfusion, he was just grateful she did. As Farah got to work, Todd and Amanda sat at the table, while Amanda tried her best to soothe the very distressed Todd. “He'll be fine.” she said with a comforting smile “He's Dirk, I'm sure he has survived worse.” Todd was sure this was true, but that didn't make him any less scared now. “He said he loved me, Amanda...” He replied his voice quiet. Amanda was shocked... For about 0.5 seconds.

“Well, do you love him?” She questioned. Todd had to think about this, he had always thought he was straight, but he had felt something for Dirk since the beginning. “I don't know. I feel like I do, but I'm straight. I have never felt anything for another guy.” Todd confessed. “Maybe you're mostly straight, maybe you're just Dirksexual.” “Dirksexual.” Todd repeated, testing the word. It was weird but it kind of seemed right. It felt like a puzzle he had been working on for months without even knowing had been solved. The universe had given him an answer. Todd let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, l think that's the right word for my feelings.” Amanda pulled Todd into a tight hug “You better tell him this as soon as he gets better because me and Farah have bet $50 on when this would happen and I bet this year so...” Todd was surprised that everyone had seen this coming, but just let out a laugh. “Okay sis, lets win you 50 bucks.” he said with a smile as Farah walked over to them.

“I've got him all hooked up, hopefully he should wake up sometime tomorrow.” She said. “Okay. Thank you so much for your guys help. I don't know what I would have done without you.” Todd replied, with tears forming in his eyes. “No problem. We are here for you.” Farah replied. “And we always will be.” Amanda finished, with a smile. “Thanks. You guys should take my bed, I'm going to sleep on the floor and keep an eye on Dirk.” They both nodded and said goodnight as they headed off to bed. After a while Todd somehow managed to drift off to sleep.

When he woke up he was momentarily confused as to why he was sleeping on the floor but then he remembered the events of the night before. He looked over to Dirk who was just staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Todd crawled over to him. “Dirk, how are you feeling?” Todd asked trying his best to sound calm but honestly freaking out.

“Well Todd, I've been shot and I am laying on a lumpy couch that is killing my back and I'm pretty sure I told my straight assis-friend that I loved him so, not great.” Dirk said sadly. Todd had never heard Dirk sound so defeated, he was always so filled with hope even in the worst situations but now he sounded like Todd had just kicked his puppy right in front of him. “Dirk, it's oka-” “No Todd, It's not okay!” Dirk interrupted sitting up straight with a wince as he continued. “Now you hate me and everything is ruined and I'll have to go back to having no friends and I'll have to move away to avoid awkward encounters and oh my god I'll have to change my name again and I really liked Dirk Gently and-” Todd decided to end his rambling by kissing him. It was honestly amazing. It felt as if their lips were made to be pressed together. Todd moved his hands to Dirks hair gripping it tightly as Dirk wrapped his arms around Todds waist. As they separated for air Dirk seemed to be in shock. “Are you okay Dirk?” Todd said snapping his fingers in front of Dirks face. Dirk snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Todd. “W-why did you kiss me?” Dirk asked. Todd sighed “Because I like you Dirk, I don't know if I'm in love with you yet but its definitely something I wouldn't be against exploring.” Todd said as if it was totally normal. Dirk nodded “I thought you were straight?” He asked. “Dirksexual” Todd said casually with no further explanation. Dirk nodded again and then launched straight at Todd pulling him into a hug completely ignoring the pain in his side and knocking Todd down on the floor.

“Thank you, Todd.” Dirk whispered pressing his head against Todd chest. Todd laughed “No problem.” Todd replied smiling fondly at the detective. Dirk sat up to get off of him and he was straddling Todd and of course that's when Amanda and Farah walked out. They looked shocked for a second but then Amanda turned to Farah. “Ha you owe me 50 bucks loser!” She said to Farah as Farah begrudgingly handed over the money and Todd and Dirk were left to explain themselves.


End file.
